Just Cooking
by Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt
Summary: Kid decides to teach Crona how to cook over at Gallows Manor. Spilled water, early pancakes, and a Beezlebub ride is all in store for Crona. But why is everyone staring at them at school the next day? And why does Maka's face get red when Crona tells her about his night? Male Crona. Implied Kid/Crona. Rated T for suggestive content, but no actual smut. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Cooking**_

**Pairings: Implied Death the Kid/Male Crona**

**Written by Rebel Against The Plaid Skirt**

**Co-Written by The One To Whom Laws Don't Apply**

* * *

This was a daily occurrence.

Death the Kid and Crona walked through Death City together, easily chatting about random things. This started happening after Crona and Kid somehow became really close friends. No one was really sure when or how it happened, but one day Kid asked Crona to walk through town with him.

He made sure to ask him everyday after that, too.

Eventually, Crona started getting more and more used to Kid's presence, and didn't stutter or hesitate around him anymore. Kid was glad that Crona trusted him this much, and he was careful not to ruin it.

"So, Crona, I assume you know that we're getting together at Tsubaki and Black*Star's place this Saturday?" Kid asked, despite being there when Crona was invited.

"Oh, yes!" Crona replied, excitement in his eyes. "Tsubaki is really nice. And she's great at cooking."

Kid chuckled. "Yes, she certainly is." Suddenly, he got a curious look on his face. "Have you ever cooked, Crona?"

Crona blinked, slightly confused by the random question, but answered it anyway. "No, I haven't, actually. Unless popping popcorn in the microwave for Maka and Soul counts."

Again, Kid chuckled. "No, that doesn't really count. I meant on a stove, or the oven."

"Then no. I would really like to learn, though. But I don't know how to deal with asking people to teach me stuff, so I never asked anyone to teach me." Crona said, shifting from foot to foot. Thinking about it, not knowing how to cook was pretty embarrassing. He should know how to make food for himself that didn't involve a microwave. He felt his face heat up with a blush. Great, now Kid would think he was a small child who can't do anything for himself.

"Well, you don't have to learn how to deal with it. I'll teach you." Kid stopped walking, glancing at Crona. "If that's okay, I mean. If you want me to, I certainly wouldn't mind. It would be really fun."

Crona stopped walking too, and was now standing dumbly with a blush on his face. _Say something, you idiot! _ The voice in his head sounded strangely like Ragnarok, but he ignored it and nodded quickly. "Um, okay! Sure! That sounds nice."

Kid grinned at him. "Great! We can start tomorrow, if you would like to come over to Gallows Manor?"

Crona nodded again. "Oh, okay! That sounds good."

Kid smiled. "Good. Now, I believe before this, we were talking about Black*Star?"

"Oh, yeah. We were. I'm not really sure how to deal with him. He's really loud."

Kid laughed. "Yes, he is like that. Tsubaki somehow manages to keep him under control. I don't know how she does it, though."

This conversation continued until they arrived to the basketball court, where the rest of the gang was waiting, but Crona's heart wasn't in it. He was thinking about going to Gallows Manor tomorrow.

Crona had been there only once, and that was to pick up Kid for a party at Maka and Soul's apartment. He hadn't made it past the entry way, but the house seemed huge from the outside.

_Duh, _the voice in his head said, _it's a _manor, _after all._

Crona gulped slightly. He really wasn't sure if he knew how to deal with this. But one glance at Kid's face, which was smiling at him, made him decide immediately on what to do.

He would have to try and deal with it anyway, if only for Kid's sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE?**

**...mmmmmmmaybe.**

**Hey guys, what's up? You requested that I continue this, so continue it I shall!**

**(Dedicated to and co-written by The One To Whom The Laws Do Not Apply)**

* * *

_**~X~**_

Kid was panicking.

Really, he had no reason to. After all, it was just _Crona. _

Except, there is no _just_ Crona. Crona is too important for that. Crona is, to put it simply, _amazing._ Every time Kid comes over, Crona makes sure to make the room as symmetrical as possible, even when Kid is just picking him up for school. Crona even told Kid that one day, hopefully soon, he would succeed his goal of learning how to deal with haircuts, and he would cut his hair so it was symmetrical.

_Just for Kid._

The little things Crona did for Kid made the young Shinigami get giddy with happiness. He knew it was silly, childish even, but he couldn't stop it. It wasn't his fault, nor was it his choice.

He was pretty sure he had fallen for the young half-witch.

The young half-witch who was coming over in less than fifteen minutes.

Cue the panicking, which had momentarily subsided as he got lost in his thoughts about Crona.

He briskly walked around the Manor, making sure every room was spotless-as if it wouldn't be. Then he checked the kitchen, making sure he had two aprons. He checked his clothing in a mirror eight times.

Then another eight times, just to be sure.

Then, not knowing what else to do, he sat.

And panicked.

_What if I mess this up? What if something goes wrong?_

_What if he doesn't show up?_

Kid worriedly glanced at the clock. technically, Crona had 7 more minutes to get there, but that didn't cease Kid's worrying.

_Of course he'll show up, why wouldn't he? But, still...what if?_

Kid tried recalling anything he may have done or said in the last that ruined his reputation of being a gentleman, but he drew up a blank. He didn't think he had said anything, but still...what if Crona had caught him staring at him in class?

Kid paled considerably. That would be bad. Horrific, even. He tried not to stare at the taller boy, he really did, but when he tried to focus on the lesson, his eyes slowly wandered over to Crona, taking in every inch of the pinkette.

_Crona is 3 minutes late._

Three minutes isn't a big deal at all, but Kid couldn't stop shaking.

_Get a grip, Death the Kid! Pull yourself together, this is not like you at all._

_Then again, it isn't everyday Crona comes over._

Actually, besides the time Crona had come to pick up Kid, it was the first time Crona would be visiting the Manor.

To say the least, that didn't help Kid's anxiety at all.

He ran his hand through his hair- a nervous tic of his- and looked at the clock.

_11 minutes._

They say that first impressions are the most important impressions, and Kid had always found himself agreeing with that statement. But now, as he sat in the living room anticipating Crona's arrival, he found himself hoping that this first impression wouldn't stick if it ended badly. Kid could think of so many things that could go wrong, and-

_No. Stop. You need to calm down._

Kid took a deep breath, counting to 8.

_Remember when you thought of Crona- the good things- and you calmed down? Try it again._

He did as the voice in his mind, probably his subconscious, advised.

So, he thought of his favorite memory with Crona.

_**~X~**_

Crona was holding a bunny at the pet shop, amazed by it's soft fur, long ears, and twitching nose. The look of sheer, unadulterated fascination and wonder on Crona's face had made Kid's heart melt, and he found himself smiling lovingly at the oblivious boy. Kid remembered just a few minutes before that, trying to get Crona to be okay with holding it in the first place. Kid couldn't understand why Crona was so scared of the bunnies- maybe his past, or maybe they were just another thing he didn't know how to deal with- but Kid was going to get Crona to hold that bunny. He stood behind the shaking boy and wrapped his arms around him. Then he grabbed Crona's hands, ignoring how incredibly soft they were, and moved them to the right position. As soon as Kid wrapped his arms around Crona, the taller boy's breath hitched in his throat. As the bunny was carefully placed in Crona's hands, he slowly let out the breath he had been holding.

"Oh..."

Crona was rendered speechless by the small animal, and Kid was rendered speechless by Crona. After a minute or so, Crona turned towards Kid. His face lit up in a grin, blue eyes sparkling. It was a nice change from the usual sadness they showed.

"Kid, look!" Crona whisper-shouted, as if not to disturb the bunny, "I'm holding it! By myself!"

Kid's grin grew even wider at that, Crona's childlike wonder making his chest hurt, but...in a good way?

Yes. Definitely in a good way.

"Come pet it, Kid."

The simple request took Kid off guard for some reason.

Him? Pet the bunny? Why?

He must have voiced his concerns out loud, because Crona then said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Its fur is soft."

Well, that certainly settled it.

Kid walked over to Crona and the bunny. Crona was right, of course. The bunny's fur _was _soft. But Kid wasn't paying attention to the bunny. He was looking at the look of complete happiness on Crona's face.

Because really, Crona was more important than a bunny. Crona was the _most _important person in the world.

_**~X~**_

Kid was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a knock on the door. He jumped up, panicked, and tried to straightenhimself out. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door.

Another breath, in, then out.

Then he opened the door.

"Thanks, Kid." Liz's voice said. Kid stared at her for a moment, not being able to process what was happening.

"Kid!" Patty exclaimed happily, "Yay! Thanks!"

"I-uh-what-what are you _doing_?!" Kid managed to choke out, staring at the sisters with a dumbfounded expression.

"What do you mean?"Liz asked, pushin past him. Patty followed.

"You _live _here, where's your key?"

"Oh, I forgot it here." Liz said offhandedly. "Not a big deal, I knew you were here to let me in anyway."

Kid glanced at the clock as he slowly closed the door. Crona was half an hour late.

_It's official,_ Kid thought glumly.

_Crona isn't coming._


End file.
